


Dorian Gray (CAOS) imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Dorian Gray/male reader





	Dorian Gray (CAOS) imagines

When you and Dorian started sleeping together you were fully aware of his long history with sex demons and not only did he like it rough but he also liked it painful. 

You had him tied to your bed, blindfolded as you raked your nails over his thighs.

Dorian’s legs shook as you marveled at the marks now adorning his thighs.

“So beautiful…” you say, kissing his thigh, “what should I do to you next Dorian?”

He bit his lip and rolls his hips signalling he wants your mouth on his cock. 

“Not yet baby boy,” you smile kissing his v lines instead. 

“Please Y/N,” he groans. 

“Not until I say so,” you say biting a mark into his waist.

He gasps as you lick the spot, “wanna try again?”

He’s a mess as your lips explore his torso, leaving bite marks with your tongue soothing them afterwards along the way. 

You get to his neck feeling his hard cock twitching and you smile before marking his neck up with several hickies.

You stand back and admire your handy work. Various hickeys dot Dorian’s skin, the colors a nice contrast, many centered around his chest, hips and thighs.

“You’re always such a good boy for me,“ you say praising him. 

"I’ve been so good so I should get my reward,” he grunts. 

“For that you’re going to have to wait even longer,” you tease. 

Dorian tugs on the handcuffs in frustration and you see his wrists bruising.

You snap your fingers and the cuffs are replaced with strong silk ties, “sorry my love,” you say kissing his cheek.

With another snap of your fingers he’s flipped over on his hands and knees.

He’s pulling on the silk wrapped around his wrists when your hand firmly smacks his ass, you loved the little yelps he made at shock. “Start counting” you say sternly. 

You deliver another smack to his other cheek and watch his ass jiggle.

He counts as you smack his ass over and over again. 

By the time he reaches ten his ass is completely red. 

“Do your little sex demons make you feel like this?” You ask him. 

“They could never make me feel as good as you do,” he sighs. 

His ass is sore but he wants more, his cock is leaking from the amount of pleasure he’s in.

You look between his legs to see the growing puddle so you smirk and nudge his balls with your foot, “such a glutton for pain and punishment huh baby? Maybe I should take a picture and send it to Nicky? You want that?”

“Yes,” he groans. 

You grab your phone and take multiple pictures of Dorian, sending them off to Nick who quickly responds with a “have a fun time boys wish I was there”. 

You think he’s finally had enough torment and position yourself behind him, rubbing your cock against his tender ass.

Dorian sighs at the soft contact. 

You applied a small amount of lube to his ass and your cock and you smack it against his cheeks before pushing in and bottoming out in one go. 

This causes Dorian to cry out in pleasure and pain. 

“Praise Satan!!” He moans.

“Satan has nothing to do with it darling.”

He laughs at your joke but immediately moans again when you begin to thrust your hips. 

Your nails dig into his back leaving deep cuts down his spine.

You make a note to heal those a bit when you’re finished.

Dorian is grunting hard at every harsh and rough snap of your hips. 

You watch as his cock swings useless in the air. 

You grab his thick curly hair and pull him up against your chest, “tell me you little warlock,” you growl in his ear, “tell me who you belong to.”

“You,” he sighs. 

“Louder,” you order. 

“You Y/N, I’m yours!” He shouts and you tug on his earlobe with your teeth making him yelp.

“Good boy. I think you’ll finally get your reward… I’m gonna fill your pretty ass.”

You snap your fingers and an enchanted cock ring appears on Dorian.

He wants to cum so badly but the cock ring is now stopping him. 

You’re pounding his ass and his moans are being covered by the sound of your thighs slapping together which burns Dorian from the spanking you gave him earlier.

Dorian is in for lack of a better term- heaven- as you mercilessly pound him. 

“Let me have it Y/N!”

“Oh I will Dorian, believe me and when I’m done I’m gonna send Nick a few photos and maybe he’ll use you after…”

With a few more rigorous thrusts your cumming inside him, continuing to fuck him as your load fills him.

Dorian feels an orgasm rip through him but once that’s done he sees he’s still hard and leaking.

“No…” he gasps at the revelation.

“That’s right. You’re not spilling a drop unless I say so. But you did so good baby,” you kiss his cheek, slowly pulling out.

You lay him on his stomach and heal him a little. 

“What about the pictures for Scratch?” Dorian asks, tired.

“Those can wait until you’ve rested. Now sleep a bit my love.”

You cast a sleep spell and continue to heal him, Nick popping up not long after.

“Whew… you did a number on him,“ he says proudly. 

Just wait until the morning and we take that ring off of him,” you grin, “he’s gonna cum so hard he might just pass out." 

"Now that I’d love to see,” Nick smirks.


End file.
